leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sight
Sight is a property of units, structures, and certain summoner spells, items, and abilities in League of Legends that represents a team possessing vision of a target area. Inversely, the area of the map in which a team does not have sight over is known as the Fog of War, a common hallmark of the RTS genre which is represented visually as a dark shroud over the terrain. Possessing sight is necessary to observe most information about any non-allied units in the game. Such information can include, among many other things, the unit's current location, direction, health, mana, possessed buffs and purchased items, making the acquisition and denial of sight one of the most crucially important skills to learn in high levels of play. All units in the game will grant vision up to a specific radius. Champions have a sight range of 1200 units, allied minions and pets have a slightly lower value of 1100, and turrets have a still-lower value of 1095. Items and abilities do not always grant sight and those that do often have differing applications of the mechanic to one another. There exist two obstacles towards sight - impassable terrain (which is always opaque to vision granted by units, structures and most items and abilities) and brush (which is opaque towards vision when viewed from the outside inwards and not the reverse). Such barriers will also block vision of any areas that are directly behind them from the sight-granting unit. Units that can directly observe an area around these obstacles are commonly described as having line of sight towards that area. Sight can be removed in three ways - the withdrawal of any sight-granting units, abilities or items from the vicinity, the expiration of a sight-granting debuff or spell, or directly with the debuff (which currently only exists with , , and ). Be noted, however, that despite looking like such, does not Nearsight her, as she conserves allied vision. True sight is a unique form of sight linked to the detection of stealthed units. A unit that is stealthed is not affected by standard sight and is only visible with a source of true sight nearby. All sources of true sight currently in the game also provide standard sight - otherwise, true sight follows the same rules as standard sight. True sight does not infiltrate . The objects listed below are abilities and items that can temporarily grant sight of an area or enemy, as well as which of those abilities and items grant true sight. Standard Sight Area-reveal Champion Abilities * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * / and / * * and * and * * and * * * * and * * and * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * and * and * * * and * , , and * }} Items * * * * * * }} Jungle Plants * Unit-reveal Champion Abilities * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Items * Summoner Spells * Other * (true damage DoT) True Sight Area-reveal Items * * * * }} Unit-reveal Champion Abilities and * * * * * and * and * * * * * * * * * * }} Summoner Spells * de:Nebel des Krieges es:Niebla de guerra pl:Wizja ru:Зрение zh:战争迷雾 Category:Gameplay elements